Sinning In College
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: Summary: A twenty year old girl goes to college, but ends up rooming with seven guys. Uh-oh. How will this tomboy manage? What will happen? There will be romance, comedy, and that's about it. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Sinning in College

Summary: A twenty year old girl goes to college, but ends up rooming with seven guys. Uh-oh. How will this tomboy manage? What will happen? There will be romance, comedy, and that's about it. ENJOY!

**NOTE! No I am not dead, I just got stuck on my Hiruma follow up story. I'm hoping doing this will help me with the writers block.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**HA! Fooled you! That's right folks, ShadowLegacy11 is finally doing a story complete with OC's based on people she personally knows. *laughs* Honestly, I have no idea where this story came from. I was just bored in school and pulled out a pencil and paper, and boom, this was made. Apparently, I'm creative when I'm bored. Go figure. Well, read on, and let me know what you thing.**

**On with the story! Read on, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Day

The eight o'clock bell screamed down the near empty hallways as a newly turned twenty year old woman raced down the hall. The poor girl was looking for her class. And she swears she's seen that bended up locker a few minutes ago. The girl, almost giving up hope, resorted to finally pulling out her schedule and checking where she has to go. She was looking for Auto Mechanics, and when she seen that she was in the completely wrong wing, she was ticked. "SON OF A-" The girl quickly cut herself off when she seen what could be her salvation at the moment. A teacher. Never in her life did she think she'd be so glad to see one of those Devil in disguise. Deciding to go for the innocent look, she walked up to the man shyly, "Um, excuse me, sir?"

The middle age man, who looked like he's seen his better years, turned around to face the girl. He raised an eyebrow at the girl's hair. It was a dirty blond color, but with crimson highlights. And the hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, just leaving enough to drape over her left eye. "Yes?" the teacher asked.

The girl chuckled nervously, devoted to her role. "Um, yeah, my name's Destiny Cunnings, and I'm trying to find my class. You see, I just started here today, and have no bloody idea where I'm at or where I'm going. Can you help me?"

The man sighed deeply, signaling that he really didn't want to associate with Destiny. And Destiny was thinking the exact same thing about the older man. "Well, what is the class?"

Destiny looked at the teacher. Yeah, she caught his tone. He didn't want to be near her. _~Well, don't be a freaking bloody teacher if you don't want to help students,~ _Destiny thought to herself. Now, Destiny didn't voice her thoughts, she actually wanted to get help. Instead she looked down at her paper. "Auto Mechanics, sir."

The professor, she assumed, sighed. "Follow me," he said, walking down the hallway. Destiny followed willingly. Apparently she was on the right track, until they took a turn to another hallway. The man then stopped in front of a door where it says in big black letters, "**AUTO MECHANICS**". "Here it is."

_~Man, do I feel dumb now,~ _Destiny thought, but she grinned nonetheless. "Thanks."

The man scoffed at Destiny, as if he sensed her coldness towards him. And it wasn't that bloody difficult. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just get to class."

Destiny glared at the man's back and grabbed the door handle. It was then that Destiny realized something very important about this door . . . It was locked. "What a day," she muttered to herself. She then knocked on the door, and mentally prayed there was someone in the class. As if God put this man there, a boy jumped up and opened the door for her. And DAYUM was he fine. Sexy more like it. Destiny blushed slightly. "Thanks."

The boy himself had black hair and green eyes. He smiled politely. "It's not a problem, miss . . . ?"

Destiny blinked, just registering that he's asking for her name. "Oh, sorry! Destiny. I'm Destiny Cunnings."

The boy grinned widely. "Well then, Miss Cunnings, I'm Peter Sydel (Pronounced: sigh-del.)

Destiny grinned and glanced around the classroom, and noticed that something very important was missing. "Um, where's the teacher?" she asked.

Peter just grinned and waved his hand. "He's not here yet."

Destiny felt a twinge of panic. "A-Am I late?"

The boy just grinned. "Yes you are, but you're a new student, so you have an excuse. Mr. Collins is always late though."

Destiny blushed at the grin. "U-um, right."

Peter chuckled quietly to himself. "Come on in. It's not like we bite or anything!" He pauses for a moment. "At least, _**I**_ don't.

Destiny just shook her head, snickering to herself quietly. "That's comforting." She shook her head again, this time ending in a couple of her crimson colored strands to fall out of the ponytail.

"Hm, that's an interesting color to choose to get put in your hair," Peter states, his voice a little off, his eyes hardening slightly.

Destiny didn't hear the difference in Peter's voice, or see his eyes, she just grinned widely. Not a care in the world. "Thanks. It was my last act of rebellion at my house."

Peter's eyes softened back to normal as he laughed. "Let me guess, your mother got mad when you walked in the door with streaks in your hair?"

Destiny snapped her fingers. "Aw, and you were so close, but no. It was my dad who got pretty ticked."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Your dad got mad?"

Destiny just grinned wider, if that was even possible. "Yeah. I'm a complete daddy's girl too. He really didn't like the fact that I left the state for college."

Peter's eyes widened a fraction. "What state are you from then?"

Destiny's strange colored eyes glistened. "Atlanta, Georgia," she stated.

Peter's trained eyes picked up quickly at the unusual color. "Hey, Destiny, are you wearing contacts? Sorry, but that just caught my attention." Destiny just laughed, and Peter quickly found himself liking the sound of it.

"Nope. Not contacts. These are in fact my real eyes," the girl says, pointing at her eyes. They were a natural color of light blue, but what was strange was the fact that she had a coal black ring go around the blue. Suddenly, the girl remember something and began to dig in her bag. "Hey, Peter, can you help me find my dorm after class?"

"Sure, what room?" the boy asked, walking over to his desk in the back of the room.

The girl followed the boy like a obedient puppy following it's master. She was proud of herself for making a friend on her first day here. "Um, it says here Dorm 3 and room 36. (I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS IS ACCURATE!) And it says that I'm there with seven other people," Destiny states, looking over the paper. Peter never spoke a word, so the twenty year old looked up. "Peter?" The boy just looked like you told him he won the lottery. Mouth agape and eyes wide. "Dude! You okay?"

Peter's eyes went back to normal. "Uh, yeah. It's just that you're boarding with my friends and I."

Now it was Destiny's turn to be in shock. "Really? So it's co-ed, huh?" Peter only nodded. "That's cool. So, how many boys and how many girls?"

Peter sighed. "Actually, it's just seven guys, including me." The girl gasped. "Do not worry about it, though. We could get you transf-"

"THAT'S AWESOME! I'M WITH SEVEN GUYS!" the girl cried out, pumping her fist into the air.

Peter's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

Destiny grinned. "Yep. If you can't tell, I'm a total tomboy," she stated. "Meaning I get along better with guys than girls."

"Ah," Peter answered. "May I see your schedule?"

"Hm? Oh, sure." And with that, Destiny handed him the schedule.

Peter just glance over it. "Wow, spartanly you're just in here at all times, huh?" Peter asked.

Destiny just smirked. "Yep! I'm majoring in engineering, so I kinda need these classes!"

Suddenly, the teacher comes bursting in. "Sorry I'm late guys. The meeting took forever." It was then that Mr. Collins noticed that he had a new student. "Um, hello?"

Destiny smiled. "Hi. I just transferred here, and I'm fielding in engineering."

"And your name is . . . ?"

"Destiny Cunnings, sir."

"Hm, well, the guys are currently in the shop back there, working on a pick up. Go on and lets see what you've got." Destiny didn't need to be told twice. She jumped up and walked out into the shop. "Everyone! Stand back for a minutes. I've got someone that wants to look at the engine."

"Really Collins?" a random guy asked.

Destiny just ignored the boy and lifted the hood. "Hm. Someone, turn it on." The boy, the same who thought this girl was crazy, complied. Destiny watched the truck's engine closely before stepping back. "What exactly is wrong?"

"It sounds like it's missing."

Destiny turned to see who the voice belonged to. Mr. Collins. She just sighed. "You guys got a pit?" Collins nodded. "Can ya'll do me a favor and pull the truck over the pit? I got an idea of what's wrong." The guys quickly did what she asked for, backing over the pit. Destiny then climbed down into the grease filled pit, no care in the world at the moment. She held out her hand. "Light please?" She then felt something being placed in her hand, a flashlight. She shined the light at the muffler, and discovered that her hunch was right. "Holy shit."

Shocked that the girl actually cussed from beneath the truck, Collins asked what was on everyone's mind, "What is it?"

Destiny crawled out from under the truck, covered in grease. "Who ever owns this nice pick up needs a new muffler. It's got a hole a little bigger than the size of a golf ball eaten out of it, and it's a bit loose," Destiny claims, grabbing a rag and wiping of her hands. "That alone causes the muffler to vibrate more, making it sound, and feel, like the truck is missing."

"Whoa," was all Collins could say. This truck has been giving him a huge pain for days now and this girl just came and told them the problem. She might've only been here a few minutes, but he already respected her.

"Who does this bad boy belong too?" she asked, tapping the side of the truck.

Peter walked out, leaning against one wall. "A friend of mine. A roommate, actually. Scott McMahon."

"Ah," Destiny murmured. "But yeah, he really needs a new muffler if he wants that noise gone."

Collins walked over to the girl. "We've been working on that truck for three days, thinking it was the motor. And then you come and solve the mystery on your first day here. You're good."

Destiny just laughed. "Naw, I'm not. Just had a similar problem like that on my pick up."

"No, he's serious," Peter interjected. "You're really talented with cars."

The blond and green haired girl blushed. "T-Thanks, Peter," she says, praying that the bell would ring and she could run out. And as if summoned, the bell finally rung.

But before she could bolt out, Peter walked over to her. "C'mon. Let's show you, your new home, shall we?" he asked. Destiny blushed faintly, but nodded her answer.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinning in College

**What up? HERE'S CHAPTER TWO! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Hey, What's Going On?**

Destiny followed Peter, her shoulder bag slapping against her hip with each and every stride. "Um, how far is this place, Peter?" she asked, walking beside the handsome man.

Peter glanced over at the new girl, and smiled fondly. "Don't worry, Miss Cunnuings, it's not that much further, really. It's just that building right over there," he commented, pointing at a structure that resembled your basic house. Two stories and brick.

"Wow," was Destiny's sole reply. "We live _**HERE**_?" she snapped, but not out of anger, but out of shock.

Peter just smiled at her reaction. "Yep, oh and you have to board with a boy. Since the each bedroom has two beds in each."

Destiny smiled. "Don't worry, Peter. I don't mind, just as long as I don't have to SLEEP in the same bed as a guy," she laughed. "Who is he anyway?"

Peter sighed. To him, Destiny seemed too good to taint her buy his friend. "Donovan Steele," he found himself saying.

"Oh, okay," Destiny sighed and crossed her arms. "Tell me, what kind of sports do we have around here?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about what girl sports we offer?"

"No, guy sports," Destiny corrected, shaking her head.

Peter shrugged. "Your usual guy sports stuff. You know, baseball, basketball-" He was swiftly cut off.

"Football?" the interrupter asked. Peter chuckled and just nodded. "SWEET!" the girl cheered, pumping her fist into the air, making Peter laugh. "Do they need a new player?"

"Don't know. You can ask Donovan when we get to the house," Peter states.

"Oh, is he on the team?" Peter just nodded gravely at Destiny's question. "What position?"

"Quarterback," Peter sighed. "Let me guess, you have a boyfriend who needs a college scholarship and he's good at football, right?"

"EEEH! Wrong." Destiny grinned widely. "Dude, I play football, but I have to go out on a guys team.

This little bit of info was news to Peter. "Why?"

"Because of my skills. I did used to play - and don't you dare laugh - powder-puff football." Destiny sighed gravely. "But I was too restless so the coach had me practice with the guys to get my anger out, but they realized I could keep up with them. So I started playing guy football, as cornerback, fullback, line replacement, and replacement quarterback."

Peter whistled as the two of them finally made it to the house. "Have a lot on your plate, huh?"

Destiny chuckled. "Yeah, but it sucked when I graduated!"

Peter raised an eyebrow at this, and he noticed he's been doing this action a lot more since Destiny. This girl was just full of surprises. "And why's that?"

"Because only then I realized that high school would be my only time to play, since guys tend to think girls are weaker." Suddenly, the girl grinned widely once again as Peter unlocked the door. "So my coach sent all my info and plays, but it'll be kinda hard to find me."

"How so?" Peter asked, opening the door for her, and Destiny bowed her head in thanks as she walked in.

"They put me under a false name in games. I was Dest Cunnings, so I could play in away games without the other team figuring out I was a girl!" Destiny said laughing. She looked around the living room, that being the first room the front door lead too. "So, Peter, where's my room?" she asked.

Peter dumped his school bag on the back of the chair. "Down the hall, up the stairs, first door on your left."

"Gotcha!" And without another word, Destiny walked down the hall, up the stairs and found the room. She held out her hand and twisted the handle, and pushed the door, and with no introduction, waltzed right in.

"Mind explaining why you're in my room, girl?" a deep voice asked. It didn't startle Destiny that she walked into a guys room, considering she had two older brothers, including her twin. What bothered her was the fact that her roommate was on his bed, in nothing but his boxers. "Well?"

Destiny blushed deeply. "Uh, sorry! I'm Destiny and I was put into this dorm, and Peter said I was to b-bunk with you!" she said quickly.

"Oh! So you're the new girl!" the dirty blond hair boy exclaimed.

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "You know me?"

"I know _**OF**_ you."

"How?"

They boy just grinned more. "You're Dest, are you not?"

Destiny's eyes hardened immediately. "How the fuck do you know that?" she demanded, losing that innocent girl charade . . . Not like she ever WAS innocent.

"The way you carry yourself gave it away," the blond said, standing up.

~Holy shit!~ Destiny thought, not because of this man's drop dead gorgeous body, that's only part of it. No, it was because when he stood up, his very light blue eyes flashed a crimson color, matching her hair. Not to mention that this man was in nothing but his solid black boxers. Destiny's face flared red.

The man noticed this reaction, making him grin widely. He walked over to Destiny and took her hand in his, bending at the waist, kissing the hand tenderly. "Donovan Steele, at your service ma'am. And can I be honored by knowing your name?"

Destiny's face grew darker, if possible. "Destiny C-Cunnings," she stammered.

"Otherwise known as Dest," Donovan retorted, winking at her.

That little bit of teasing brought Destiny back to reality. The blush quickly disappeared as she crossed one of her arms, since Donovan still had her hand, and raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm shocked that you even caught on so quickly."

Donovan just smirked. "The coach showed our team some of your plays on tape. Based on your movements, only a trained eye can tell you're a girl under all that padding." Donovan looked back at her and grinned. "And a pretty one at that."

Yep. You know it. The blush was back. "Um, thank you?" And because of that blush, her response came out as a question.

Donovan grinned wider. "My pleasure, Destiny." The blue eyed man felt a strong connection with this girl, but just jocked it up to football, so he just shook his head. He released her hand and smiled. "So, I get the honor of laying next to you at night?" Destiny just nodded, avoiding his gaze, making him laugh. When he calmed down, he smiled fondly at the young girl. "Well, there's your bed and closet. I'll leave you to unpack."

Destiny's head snapped towards him. "You're going through the house in your boxers?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he retorted, shrugging and walking out of the room.

"Um, Donovan?" Destiny asked.

An invisible shiver racked through Donovan's body at the way his name rolled off her tongue, as if natural. He slowly turned and looked at the woman. "Yes?"

"Um, I want to meet the others soon, so when will they all be here?" she asked, looking down at the floor, her cheeks flushed pink.

Donovan smiled sweetly at the shy, yet badass, girl. "Hm, I would say in about an hour or so, my dear."

Destiny blushed at the simple little pet name. "T-Thanks," she murmured, turning to dump her bag onto the bed and began to unpack. She never felt this nervous around a guy, so why now?

Donovan just smiled and walked fully out of the room, and waltzed into the kitchen, watching Peter prepare a slight brunch. "Peter, mind telling me why a female is here in our house?"

Peter sighed, sensing Donovan behind him. "It's not like I invited her, Donovan. The school placed her here."

"I got that much from Destiny." Donovan licked his lips. He liked the sound of her name on his lips. He grinned wickedly and states, "But I _**DO**_ have to say that her aura looks simply delicious."

Peter nearly dropped the plate he was fixing for the new guest. The black haired boy whirled around and glared at the dirty blond. "Listen to me, Lust, she's off limits! You understand me?"

Donovan just stood there and smirked down at Peter, crossing his arms. "Well, well, well, Gluttony's getting pretty protective of our guest."

Peter growled. "I'm not! I'm merely saying that she's not on your list of meals!"

"Lust? Gluttony?" Destiny's voice rang clear. The said girl walked around the corner. "Guys, what's going on? Why are you referring to each other like the Deadly Sins?"

~SHIT!~ both boys thought together.

Peter just sighed. "It's a curse, Destiny," he responded.

"A curse?" Now Destiny was even more confused.

Donovan decided to step up at this point. "The seven of us guys that live here are the Seven Deadly Sins."

**I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING, HUH? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil? Tell me what ya'll think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinning In College

**I'M SORRY! *sighs* School's started so I've had very little time to write, since this is my senior year. **

**How are ya liking this story? TELL ME! I WISH TO KNOW!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Sins**

"You're the seven deadly sins?" Destiny asked. Donovan and Peter just nodded their heads, as if ashamed to admit it. Or admit the fact that a human figured it out so quickly. "Okay then, can I try something?" Both boys nodded again. Destiny walked up to the two of them and laid her hand on their foreheads.

Donovan blushed faintly. _~WHAT THE FUCK?~_ he thought to himself. "Destiny, what are you doing?" he asked in a calmer tone than in his head.

Destiny, apparently not affected by what she was doing, sighed deeply. "Well, neither one of you have a fever."

Donovan barked out in laughter, while Peter sighed to himself. "Miss Destiny, we're serious about this. It's a curse that's been put onto us."

Destiny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Really? Prove it."

Donovan grinned wickedly, which caused Destiny to have a lick of fear hit her. "Oh, allow me."

Peter glared and was about to tell Lust to back off, but his thoughts were cut off by the girl. "Fine."

Grinning, Donovan mentally reached out to Destiny, until he could see a thin crimson color surrounding the girl. "Ah, your aura looks exquisite," he said, closing his eyes, as if savoring the sight of her aura. "And you're attracted to one of us." Destiny gasped, suddenly feeling a great longing to be in Donovan's hold, and never wanting to leave.

"Donovan," Peter growled. "That's enough." Donovan just chuckled at how protective Gluttony could get. He was always the sensitive one, but complied to Peter's wish.

Destiny gasped and breathed deeply. "What just happened?"

Donovan's grin just got wider, and his ego got bigger. "You felt my sin, Lust." The blond looked over at Destiny and his eyes widened.

"Donovan! I told you-" Peter growled again.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Donovan shouted, interrupting his roommate "That's all her!" he stated, watching in amazement.

Peter's eyes widened when he looked at Destiny. He seen it. Lust's aura is all around the girl. It was obvious she was attracted to Donovan, yet she wasn't throwing herself at him, which most women would do whether they were exposed to his sin or not. No, Destiny was in complete control. "Destiny?" Peter asked.

Destiny, who's walking over to lay down on the couch, looked up at Peter. "Yes?"

Peter's eye twitched. "You're acting like you weren't just exposed to, pardon the pun, a deadly sin!"

Destiny scoffed. "Puh-lease. It's called self-control."

Donovan grinned. "You might have control, but you're still attracted to me."

The twenty year-olds blush was faint, but visible to Donovan. "Oh, fuck you," she growled.

Donovan growled softly in approval. "Only if you'll be the other person."

The blush on Destiny's face intensified. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed.

Donovan grinned wickedly, shrugging his shoulders. "Just living up to my sin." He walked up to Destiny and took her hand in his. "Now, my dear, let us retire to our room so we may learn more about each other," he states, being a complete gentleman.

Her blush dulled down lightly as she looked over at Peter, who began to growl. "Don't worry, Peter, if he tries anything, you'll hear pain filled screams!" the girl assured, grinning like an idiot. Peter just shook his head as he worked on the dinner for him and his fellow roommates.

Donovan gently tugged Destiny down the hall, up the stairs, and into their room. "Now, my dear," he cooed.

Destiny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What?" Donovan didn't answer but pushed her down onto her bed, and looms over her. Her face was flushed red. "D-Donovan!" she squeaked. "What are you doing?"

Donovan just smiled innocently down at her. "I just want to test something. Nothing to be afraid of."

Destiny gulped nonetheless. "What is it you're testing?"

Donovan chuckled at her nervousness. "Just close your eyes and I'll show you instead."

Hesitantly, she closed her eyes and breathed in even breaths. Instantly she felt a pair of lips on her own. Destiny's eyes widened to see Donovan kissing her gently. Her blush grew again as she hesitantly kissed back, slowly growing bolder.

Donovan was currently having the closest thing to a heart attack that his kind could ever have. He's never been this gentle with anyone before, especially with a human. This girl was the first woman he WANTED to be gentle with. He wanted to show her that he's not just a being of pure lust. And it was that thought that slapped him across the face. _~Holy fucking shit_!~ He bonded. And with a human.

Destiny couldn't believe what she was doing. Kissing a perfect stranger. Well, okay, he wasn't perfect, and he wasn't _exactly_ a stranger, but still! She kissed him, moving her lips against his up until her lungs were threatening her that they will malfunction if they don't get air. Destiny pulled away and hulled air into her lungs, which was taken away by Donovan's next action. His lips drug down her neck, near her jugular. Destiny gasped as his lips hit a spot right where her shoulder and neck join, right in the crook of her neck.

The gasp was music to Donovan's ears. "Having fun my dear?" Destiny just shyly nods her head. "Then you'll enjoy this," he promise.

"What are yo-" Destiny was cut off by her own groan. Donovan had bitten down on that soft spot in the crook of her neck. "D-Donovan!" she moaned.

"Yes?" he asked, nipping at the spot again.

"Why are you doing this?"

Donovan chuckled and licked the now hypersensitive skin, causing her to twitch. "Do you wish for me to stop?"

"Fuck no!" Destiny growled, clutching his shoulders. Donovan just chuckled but kissed her neck lovingly, before rolling to the side, tucking Destiny into his sides. Destiny pouted, truly pouted, which was rare from this country girl. "Hey! Why'd you stop! I told you not to stop!"

Donovan laughed. "Because, my dear, I am tired and wish to sleep."

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "Why are you tired?"

Donovan chuckled, and lightly kissed her forehead. "Sports class, and football practice from yesterday, love."

Destiny's eyes widened. "I need to get a chance to try out!"

Donovan sighed, knowing this was coming. "Well, I don't know if coach would want a girl on the team, Destiny."

Destiny grinned. "True, but he probably wants Dest, don't they?"

Donovan just rolled his eyes. "I will admit that, lil' vixen."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Little vixen?"

Donovan grinned. "Your new pet name for me!"

Destiny's eyebrow didn't move an inch, or centimeter. "Why Vixen?"

"Because you're a sly woman, so vixen fits you perfectly," he said, kissing her nose.

Destiny just looked up at her official new crush, or apparent boyfriend. "Um, so I'm your little fox?" Donovan grinned, thrilled that she got it. His response was simple, a single nod. "Did I ever tell you you're annoying?" she asked, chuckling to herself.

"Yet you're lying here with me," Donovan says, causing her to blush.

"Oh shut it," she growled.

"I would, but our roommates have arrived, vixen."


End file.
